


前度結婚快樂

by BemeBeme



Series: Lunatic [5]
Category: watine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemeBeme/pseuds/BemeBeme
Series: Lunatic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941169
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	前度結婚快樂

有什麼比聽到前度結婚更震撼？  
就是要做前度的婚禮搞手。

我現在不止當證婚律師，亦在P’Type創辦的婚禮公司幫忙。  
就是生意太好，每逢在工作上認識到感興趣的對象，也沒有辦法保持聯絡。

加上怕心底裡的那個人突然回來，我還未收拾好感情。  
人再走，就留不住。

不敢奢望那個人會回來，靠想像去形象化一個人的存在很難，可是我撐過了五年，不求守得雲開見月明。

我知道他當初是怕我因他的工作而受害，繼而和我分手，我明白他的苦衷，不求復合的可能，他能好好地活著做自己的事就好。

一個如常的下午，我在悠閑地吃著遲來的午餐，是Boss開的餐廳，外賣是要找Pear訂才有。  
開心到沒有看清楚那份餐，沒有了Boss廚師必用的青豆，和基本上全是朱古力的摩卡。

在聽到門口騷動時，心中還想著有誰比我這個國際型男還要有型帥氣。  
結果我看到了久久不見的他——前度Sarawat。  
來我這裡的人只有兩個目的：結婚、離婚。

既然我們未曾結離，那麼就是他要結婚。  
我本來不結婚的原因，看來到此要終結。

他安好回來，還能和人結婚，我心願已了。

看到他後我因為想打招呼而嗆到，想到這個事實就難過、想到過去更委屈得紅了眼框。  
「咁大個人都咁唔小心！Tine你慢慢順返條氣...」

「有咩貴幹啊？」  
他聽到我這樣說，把手從我背撤下，目無表情地坐在椅子上說出我最不願意聽到的話。

他一臉開朗地和我說：  
「做生不如做熟，搵你就最穩陣。」

他和我做的，是愛，不是工，不怕我一下子「陰差陽錯」反轉他的婚禮嗎？  
我決定以後不喝摩卡，夠苦了。

「我最近Full Booking，你呢個好日子要早啲訂，唔好意思嘞⋯⋯」  
Wat，我可沒有信心親手把你送往其他人的心中，你只能在我的心底，在我祝福每一對有緣有份的愛侶時，再祝福有緣無份的你我，我們連分離也是天生一對的合襯。

「P’Type又話你得閒嘅，咁我同返佢講先⋯⋯」  
我看到Wat說話時，和他當年在說「錫暈我」是如出一轍，可惜他不會對我再說，我也不會再中計，我們的愛沒有跟我們一起成長過來。

看他的反應，我更是幼稚過頭，襯不起他的人生，亦被劃出他的人生外。

「叫你嚟嘅係P’Type，咁我無嘢講。你出去同我助手講下你想要咩婚禮，我睇完資料再搵你傾。」

他要結婚了，新郎不是我，也要抱住對前度的祝福和工作的專業把事情做好。  
好吧，以前被他「做」得多慘，現在做他一回好看。  
好了，謝謝他回來和我報個平安，給我一點心理準備去報一下姑公屋的名額，再見他仍心動，我註定孤獨終老。

再見面時是周六，沒有西裝和油頭，現在我們都年長了，不用油頭也是成熟的人，頭髮不多就不必用髮蠟破壞頭皮。  
人家可不是看你的外表才嫁給你，不像我預先知道你會掉髮皺皮也能接受，我還會接受你的手擼禿我，夠愛你吧！

為什麼和你走到最後的不是我？

「我初步睇過你留低嘅資料，無乜問題，照住做就得，有冇咩要補充？」  
我想補充的是，他連風格、地點和方式都選好了，何須我來做顧問。  
除非是殘忍到要我去做證婚律師，我的大度僅限於我不在乎的人，而不是他。

「未求婚。」  
我今天連水都沒有喝，怕再嗆一回，這個人是語不驚人誓不休，就是不知道他的對象有沒有那麼好脾氣，可以容忍到他在愛情中難得的單純。

我乾笑著，起了壞心思，他沒有求婚就結不成：  
「大佬你玩嘢咩？就嚟結婚都仲未求婚！咁要快手啲，唔係老婆會走⋯⋯」

沒想到他一臉正經糾正我：  
「老公。」

「搵老公都唔搵我⋯⋯翻兜前度唔好咩。」  
為什麼他不嗆一下，紅掉眼框也有藉口，現在我敢想不敢做的心思好像在他面前顯露無遺。  
這下子我連拿「最佳前度」的資格也失去了，在他心中留下壞印象，成為一世永別前的最後一幕。

他的手再度撫上我的頭，別人享用過的手，我不愛，但不願出口阻止他對我最後的溫柔。

他清冷的聲音響起，我不敢望向他：  
「如果我翻兜你，你肯唔肯？」

「你都要結婚咯⋯⋯我唔會拆散人家庭，就算未名正言順，我都唔會搶。」  
他開我玩笑，一如最初，把我騙去追求他，讓他取笑夠了，就趕我出他的世界。  
給我天大的膽，也不敢搶別人的未來，尤其是他允許交付未來的人。

美好的想法，不適合套用在現實的未來；  
就讓他好好地從我手上離開，好好安心和別人一起走下去。

他的手再度放下，他的手可否別再撫上我頭髮，我會為我錯誤的想法代他禿頭謝罪。

「Tine，咁多年你都無聰明到～」

「做咩？」

他的表情真的很欠揍，結婚那麼大件事，他不會拿來開玩笑吧...

他所說的每一句，都把我的羞恥感推上到極限：

「Guntithanon呢個姓，得我一個咩？  
P’Type肯俾我搵你，你估真係為咗婚禮咩？  
你真係唔鍾意我咩？  
你呃我唔到㗎Tine～」

我承認我是惱羞成怒：  
「咁我可以點啊⋯⋯同返你一齊，你一句要做嘢就消失半年，你一句分手就分手，我一句都無得講就要接受！」

若然這不是他的玩笑，我一定不會再面對自己對他藏在心底不曾熄滅的愛，幸好現在還未緣滅。

「咁我地結婚，以後再唔會分開，呢一句你受唔受？」

當然受，剛剛去簽名了～

就這樣虧掉一場婚禮、求婚和證婚的收入⋯⋯

算了，他整個人都是我的，我會把他欠我的以往，在未來好好的要回來。


End file.
